pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Care Bears Family (2019 Cartoon Animation Productions Style)
Cast *True Heart Bear - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Noble Heart Horse - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Tenderheart Bear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Love a Lot Bear - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Grumpy Bear - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Good Luck Bear - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) *Wish Bear - Birdo (Super Mario Bros.) *Funshine Bear - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Cheer Bear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Friend Bear - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Share Bear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Birthday Bear - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Champ Bear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bedtime Bear - Fear (Inside Out) *Secret Bear - Steve Smith (American Dad) *Harmony Bear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Polite Panda - Marita Hippo (Animaniacs) *Perfect Panda - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Grams Bear - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Baby Hugs Bear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Baby Tugs Bear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Brave Heart Lion - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Earthworm Jim *Cozy Heart Penguin - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Gentle Heart Lamb - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Lotsa Heart Elephant - Fuddy (Moshi Monsters) *Loyal Heart Dog - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Playful Heart Monkey - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Proud Heart Cat - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Swift Heart Rabbit - Disgust (Inside Out) *Treat Heart Pig - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *No Heart - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Beastly - Anger (Inside Out) *Shreeky - Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) Season 1 #Care-a-Lot's Birthday #Squidward's Three Wishes #The Great Race #Home Sweet Homeless #Lost At Sea/The Sleeping Giant #The Big Star Round-Up #The Camp Out/I, Robot Heart #Bravest of the Brave #The Long Lost Care Bears #Gene Belcher's Blues #Elaine's Thanksgiving Surprise #Order on the Court/The All Powerful Anger #The Cloud of Uncaring Season 2 #The Wrath of Vicky #Earthworm Jim's Bad Day/The Magic Lamp #Desert Gold/The Gift of Caring #The Two Princesses/The Cloud Monster #Squidward the Clumsy/The Purple Chariot #The Caring Crystals/The Best Way to Make Friends Season 3 #The Care Bear Town Parade #Hearts at Sea #No Business Like Snow Business #The Factory of Uncaring #The Lost Gift/Fuddy's Wish #The Showdown #Caring for Spring #The Turnabout/Romantic Heart Skunk of the Jungle #Beautiful Dreamer/The Show Must Go Gon/Care Bear Carneys #The Pirate Treasure/Grin and Bear It #Perils of the Pyramid/Bedtime for Care-a-Lot #The Fountain of Youth/Proud Heart Cat Baba and the Two Thieves #Dr. Earthworm Jim's Monster/Care Fair Scare #Mystery of the Phantom/Under the Bigtop #The Most Ancident Gift/Ski Trouble #The Care Bears Exercise Show/Care-a-Lot Games #Elaine's Cooking Corner/A Care Bear's Look at Food Facts and Fables #The Thing That Came to Stay/Space Bubbles #Romantic Heart Skunk's Chance/A Hungry Little Guy #King of the Moon/On Duty #The Secret of the Box/The Frozen Forest #Squidward's Little Friend/One Million C.B. #Bill the Duck the Brave/Coconut Crazy #Back Luck Friday/Food Frolics #It's Raining, It's Boring/A Day Without Bill the Duck #The Fabulous Care Bears Safety Game/A Rhyme in Time #Phil Collins and His Magic Train/Music Video #The Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (2019 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) Category:2019 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:The Care Bears Family TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Nelvana Limited